


Nishinoya Travel Headcanons

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: If the reader travelled with Nishinoya around the world
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Nishinoya Travel Headcanons

  * Noya asked you to travel with him a few months before you guys graduated from Karasuno so that you had time to think about it and too plan it
  * You had no idea of what to do after High School so you went for it and said yes letting Noya take you around the world
  * So many questionable hotels and motels but such good memories to go with them
  * Whenever you go back to japan you stay with one of your families and you totally have a corkboard with a map on it there with a pin for each place you had been together
  * Definitely got stuck in a One bed situation before you got together with Noya so probably in the beginning of you guys travelling together
  * It’s a few years after you graduated High School and two of you are now visiting Paris France
  * Noya is planning something special
  * Which is…. Surprise he’s planning to ask you to marry him
  * Bit then it started pouring rain and thundering just as he was going to get onto one knee
  * So he is groaning as the two of you get soaked and have to go back to the hotel soaking wet
  * You are drying off in the hotel room when Noya just blurts out Marry me
  * And then rambles about how he was going to do it before but it started raining and-
  * Obviously you kiss him to shut him up in his apologies
  * You say yes and Noya hugs you knocking you right onto the bed
  * Y’all know how that night ended ;)
  * Definitely marries you on a beautiful island
  * Only invites a few people instead of the classic big wedding
  * Honeymoon is there too



**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
